300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Lobby Interface
Refer to the image on the right for the following: Game System * Back to the Lobby Interface * Game Mode | Item Interface | Hero Album | Item Mall Player Information * First Refill Bonus * Top Up Giveaway * Weekly Online Reward **Every day when you online in the game for a total of 10 | 30 | 60 | 100 | 150 minutes, you can receive the corresponding rewards by clicking on the Online Reward button ( ) and then clicking on each button under the reward that is matched with your online time. **The rewards on each day are fixed and you can see all the currently available rewards within the current week. **Each reward can be obtained only once a day. * Profile | Activities | Friend List | Mailbox * Current Avatar * Options * Online Players | Current Diamonds | Current Gold Chat * From left to right as follows: **'Lobby Chat: '''Shows all messages from within the lobby area, '''Friend Chat', Whisper Chat, System Log, Announcements and any message that uses Holy Horn ( ) or Eternal Horn ( ). **'Friend Chat: '''Shows only messages between you and all your friends in the Friend List. **'Whisper Chat: Shows only private messages between you and the players you whispered to. **'''System Log: '''Shows only messages from the game system. (Example: Gold spent, item obtained, item upgraded...etc) * '''From left to right as follows: **'To lobby: '''Sends a message to all players in the lobby. **'To friends: Sends a message to all players on your Friend List. You can also type '''/f_a message to use this function. (Example: /f hello = you say "hello" to everyone in the Friend List) **'Whisper: '''Sends a message to a specified player by typing '/p_player name_a message'. (Example: /p TYSB hello = you say "hello" to the player name '''TYSB') **'To all players within your server: '''When you chat through this channel, you will consume Holy Horn ( ) in the Player Inventory of the Item Interface to send a message to all players within the same server (both in the lobby and in any game mode). The sent message will appear in the separated chat box ('Horn Chat Box') along with the horn image ( ). **'To all players within your cross-server group: When you chat through this channel, you will consume Eternal Horn ( ) in the Player Inventory of the Item Interface to send a message to all players within the same cross-server group (both in the lobby and in any game mode). The sent message will appear in the separated chat box ('''Horn Chat Box) along with the horn image ( ). *'Restrictions on Chat Message' **Players below level 5 cannot send a message in the Lobby Interface. **Each player has a limited number of 20 messages that they can send to the Lobby Interface. **Each time you finish playing 1 game (win or lose is fine), the limited number of messages is reset. **After reporting the targeted player by using Report Advertising command in Player Information Interface, the system will now instantly prevent them from chatting. * : Read Messages from Low-Level Players ** : Checking the box to see all messages from player between level 5-10. ** : Checking the box to see all messages from player between level 11-20. ** : Checking the box to see all messages from player between level 21-30. Heroes Advertisement & Newbie Activities * Clicking on the button to go to the Hero Section in the Item Mall. * Clicking on the button to go to the Advertised Hero in the Hero Album. * Clicking on this button to change the background image (BG) of the Hero Card on the Lobby Interface to the newest advertised one. (This button appears only when you select any Hero Card to become BG for the Lobby Interface, excluding the newest advertised one). * Clicking on the button to switch between Live2D Mode <-> CG Mode * Clicking on the main button to show all sub-buttons for switching between the Live2D or CG of all sub-skins. * In case you're a new player or an old player that just logs in the game, those 2 icons will appear for a certain period of time. Clicking on them will bring you to an activity page related to the type of players you currently are (the 1st icon will bring new player to Combat Mission and Newbie Shop interfaces while the 2nd icon will bring old player to Return Mission interface). For more information, please read -> Here <- News/Events * Clicking on the image to go to the advertised news or events on the event page.